wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A bit of a problem...
One day, Meta was flying around without meaning. He landed at a shop to get some food (because of hunger) and then he felt a tug at his tail. He turned around and saw something that he did not ''know what to think. A small RainWing dragonet chirped at him. "Hey..." He said, looking at the little dragonet. "Go find your mama, alright?" He tried to tell it. It squeaked again. ''Uh-oh. ''He had no idea what to think. Take it as his own? Eat it? (well he mostly didn't consider that one) Try to find its parents? Well, in this situation, Meta decided that the first one was the right one to do. "Uh... We're gonna get out of here." Meta said as he awkwardly grabbed an arm of the dragonet and started walking out of the town. The town was in a desert, so when they got out of town there was literally nothing. Since Meta is somewhat Nomadic, he doesn't really live anywhere. Before that came to him, the thought came that it was possible he was kidnapping a dragonet. He was kind of cross, having no idea what to do. "Do you have parents?" He tried to ask. The dragonet seemed to know what he meant and shook her head. "Well. That's no good." He replied. Meta then was hit by the idea that he didn't have a home. "How about... You just follow me everywhere..." He told it. ''This will be... Interesting. Later... Meta was starting to wonder. ''Where the FRICK am I supposed to live? I mean, I can't let a dragonet just fly around with me! ''The dragonet pulled at him again, and he looked. The dragonet pointed at a shrub. "What?" Meta asked it, trying to figure out what it was trying to say. She just pointed. Then she started walking over. Meta didn't stop it, he just followed. Once she started gnawing on it, Meta understood. ''She's hungry! ''His mind clicked, and he looked around for some prey. "Hmm..." Then, he saw a little mouse scurrying around. ''Eh, it's a small dragonet, it'll be somewhat full. ''He caught the mouse and set it in front of the dragonet. It excepted and started to eat. "You need a name." He told the dragonet as she ate. "Maybe... I'll think of it later..." Then Meta got an idea. If he couldn't take care of her, he could have help! He thought of Nightslayer, a good dragon and someone he somewhat takes a romantic interest in. I mean, it would take 23723492 years to get there, but he thought he could do it. So, he brought the RainWing with him. It took a very long time, but finally, he saw Nightslayer. Once he got to her, he straight up asked her the question before she could ask any first. "Hey! Can you help me take care of a dragonet!" Like I said, it was ''very ''straightforward, leaving Nightslayer super confused. "Uhh... What?" She had no idea what was going. The little dragonet chirped in a confused fashion, while Meta nodded awkwardly. "Yeah..." Was all Meta could get out. Nightslayer just kind of stared, extremely confused. "Why do you have a dragonet?" Nightslayer questioned, which all Meta replied was "I found it." Silence. Then the little dragonet squeaked, causing a bit of laughter. Nightslayer decided that there was no point in not agreeing, so she told him that she would take care with him. "So, now the name..." Nightslayer and Meta traded suggestions, until Meta suggested the name 'Mouse'. "I like it!" Nightslayer told him, and then Meta looked down at the dragonet. "Do you like Mouse?" The dragonet just squeaked. "I'll take that as a yes." And then, both Nightslayer and Meta said "Mouse it is." THE END Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)